Still a Good Friend
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: I swore that he and I would never meet again, but as I stood waiting at his door, I knew I had no choice but to break the promise. Tailsmy rated T for suggestions.


**Still a Good Friend**

_Lift me up, take me please,_

_To a world where this can't be true._

_A whole new world of me_

_And you._

Sonic the Hedgehog was gay. Everyone knew it, Sonic even proclaimed it himself. I think he's had at least one or two boyfriends since letting all know. Okay, I was fine. I could live with it. I had a boyfriend of my own and my own life to live.

Well, it was a bit of a problem that my current boyfriend had been Sonic's former lover, but had decided to play bi. I think that hurt Sonic's feelings, when he saw who the boyfriend he'd been so passionate about had decided to run to. A former love interest: me.

Which was why I hesitated, my finger over the doorbell, wanting so badly the courage just to see him, to talk as we'd done in days of old. Sure, I mean we'd kept our distances, because Sonic hadn't wanted me caught in the crossfire while he got over his ex-boyfriend, now my current boyfriend. Sweet of him, as always, to think of others first. Even if the fact he was furious was a bit selfish.

Even if he was gay, he must've known how pretty I was. I couldn't help it if all the guys were going straight for me.

I could hear Sonic's guitar from the other side of the door. It was a soft tune, and I wondered if this was really the time to disturb him. Instead of using the disturbing bell, I knocked softly.

"It's open." Came the sleepy response.

Gingerly, I stepped inside. Sunlight pooled from the open windows and I faintly smelled paint. That's when I spied my cobalt champion.

He was sprawled on the couch upside down, his ears creased on the soft carpet and the red guitar cradled in his arms. But, he discarded the guitar and sat up upon seeing his visitor, turning over onto his stomach and ending up on the floor. "Hey, Ames. Sorry, the place is a mess." He giggled nervously, tossing some paints into a drawer on the coffee table.

"Hi, Sonic." I rocked on my heels in the doorway. His eyes were searching me, probably wondering at my despondent, trying-to-keep-tears-back tone.

"Amy, are you hurt?" He stood instantly, and I took the time to notice that his beautiful quills were pulled back into a ponytail. Smudges of paint dotted his fur and one glove was more blue than white.

"I didn't know you painted." I mused, changing the subject quickly and indicating to the brushes still loaded with paint.

"Oh! Yeah, I, uh…" He shrugged. "Nothing better to do. You know, gay guys are supposed to be really creative."

"Leave it to gayness to take all the awesome guys, then." I bantered, smiling. I was still sad but, as usual, Sonic had managed to brighten my day.

He beamed at me, stepping up on the coffee table. "I am Sonic Picasso, at least for now." He winked at me, taking a brush and tracing it along the ceiling.

I looked up, only to stumble backwards. "Sonic! It's so…" I had no words for the beautiful swirl of colors I saw on his ceiling. It was so vivid, so lifelike. I knew I'd only seen this for brief seconds when he'd rescued me in days long past.

"Horrible?" Sonic moistened his lips and frowned. "I haven't got it quite right yet, ya see. I've just got to…"

Without knowing what I was doing, I rushed forward and hugged him tightly around the waist. I was crying now, but from sadness or glee I had no idea. "Oh, no, Sonic! It's so…beautiful!" I sobbed.

Sonic got down off the table and gently lifted me into his arms. I felt like a little child as he held me and I traced the lines that made up his bony shoulders. My legs wrapped around his waist and he supported me rather easily. My sobs eventually began to die, and that's when he set me on top of his kitchen table.

"What is it?" He asked. "Surely my art can't be _so_ bad as to bring you to _tears_…" He leaned against the stove, pulling his ponytail out. Oh! The quills were a beautiful length now! How marvelous his partner would feel when he saw those thick, healthy quills at their true length.

I shook my head quickly, rubbing my eyes furiously. "No, it's not you, it's…"

"Tails?" Sonic wondered, coming to sit beside me.

"How did you know?" I sniffled, inching closer to him.

He shrugged. "Instinct. I always thought of you as a little sister, Amy. I was forever overly in tune with your emotions and feelings. Besides…" He flushed and turned away. "Tails can be a…bit of a sexy yellow handful."

I draped my arms around him and he pulled me into his lap. "I'm sorry. I feel awful about…"

"Amy, shush." Sonic soothed. "It's _okay_, I've moved on. It's just that…well…" His blush became more pronounced as his eyes sparkled. "…I can't help it if he's sexy, now, can I?"

I _knew_ my boyfriend Tails was _not_ a virgin, but I also knew that Sonic had no diseases. Besides, I didn't mind, considering it was _Sonic_ he'd lost his virginity to. And now, I had no fears, especially since Tails was with me. But, wasn't that why I was here.

"Yeah, he just…blows hot and cold." It came out in a rush. Pretty soon, my tears held my voice taut on a leash. "It's like he's so different sometimes! He just…oh, I don't know! And, I don't know if I'm making much _sense_, but you have to know because you _dated _him, and…"

I was stopped by a gloveless hand.

A hand that had moved its way down many bodies of guys, both guys I knew and guys I did not.

A hand that was now touching me.

"Yes, I was with him, so I understand." Sonic whispered. "Tails can be a confusing person, because he hasn't quite figured out who he is. Once he does that, he'll be okay. Deep down, he is the sweetest, nicest little fox you will ever meet. And cute, too!" I giggled at Sonic's comment.

"No way, Sonic! He's _mine_!" I shoved him playfully off the table.

"Hey!" He shouted in protest, landing skillfully on his feet. He was laughing, green eyes brighter than I'd seen them in a long time. My heart skipped a beat.

Was there still a love down there for him, even though I _knew_ he didn't like girls?

"Sonic?" I asked, reaching my arms out for him.

"Yep?" He took me into his own strong arms with ease, grinning at me.

"Thanks for still being a friend to me." I nuzzled my head under his chin. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He rested his chin atop my head for a moment and I felt him swallow. Then, he looked down at me as he fell into the couch. "Well, sure I'm still your friend, Ames. I'll _always_ be here for you."

I pulled away from him so I could look into his eyes. "You mean it?"

He frowned at me, eyes stern. "Is that a real question?!"

I laughed, my arms once again around his neck. "Thanks, Sonic."

He laughed along with me, eyes flowing up to the ceiling. "Of course, Amy. Any time."


End file.
